


Ma Belle

by InkwellSelkie



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Rain, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkwellSelkie/pseuds/InkwellSelkie
Summary: Crepe and Macaron go shopping and get stuck in the rain.





	Ma Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work and definitely not what my girls deserve, but they deserve *something*. Seriously fellas Creperon is objectively a good ship and they need more content. I'm begging.

Short cream-pink heels clicking on cobblestone streets, Crepe strutted through the Parisel shopping district, pausing to run over and gape at every store window that caught her eye, which was to say, every store window. Macaron, a fellow food soul and as a matter of fact, Crepe's "girlfriend" as their Attendant called it, followed dutifully behind, struggling despite her energetic pace under the many bags Crepe was probably strong enough to benchpress with ease but couldn't be bothered to carry. 

She didn't mind though. It was enough to see the broad grin her girlfriend wore, shamelessly excited, not even bothering to raise her fan to hide it like usual. The sky was clear, cotton candy blue, harboring bright sunshine and a host of puffy white clouds that darkened closer to the horizon.

"Where are we stopping next?" Macaron chirped. "Also can Macaron have a sip?"

Crepe held the strawberry milkshake she was carrying up to Macaron's lips. "Hmmm. Well, most of this street looks pretty expensive, so maybe at the first place that catches my eye around the corner." She declared.

Nodding in satisfaction, Macaron finished half the milkshake -earning a whiny "that was to share!"- and began to jabber on about the extensive array of cupcake flavours at the last bakery they'd dropped into, and bizarre possibilities they ahould add because "hey, if they have mustard, they might as well!".

She'd gotten as far as chicken grease when all of a sudden she felt a single drop of water on her nose.

Within moments, sheets of rain were pouring from the sky, lashing at buildings and people walking outside. Macaron looked up in confusion. She hadn't even noticed the sky darkening, and now it was raining so hard she swore it felt like hailstones beating down on her head. Lightning flashed, followed by a deep, rumbling roar of thunder. Crepe shrieked and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. 

Crepe! That's right! Macaron was holding the majority of her purchases, and standing out in the middle of the road, getting drenched. She had to get inside, she couldn't just let all the nice things her girlfriend had just bought get ruined! 

Glancing around furiously, she managed to spot a nice coffee shop just a door down. Macaron pulled a couple of bag straps into her teeth to free up an arm and grabbed Crepe's shivering hand and pulled her along into the café.

It was a quaint little shop, well-lit and blessedly warm, all soft reds and worn wood with plenty of empty seats. Macaron eyed a low table and two plush armchairs in a corner, dropping her armload of bags onto the table. Unsticking bubblegum hair slick with rain from her forehead and wringing it out of her ruffles, she turned to Crepe. The soul was quieter than usual, lips parted to expose chattering teeth as she sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Th-th-thank yo-ou," she uttered through the quaking of her jaw. "Are y-you o-o-oka-ay?"

Macaron grinned proudly at her. "Macaron is great! I kept all the bags nice and dry for you!" She proclaimed.

Crepe blew air out of her nose and looked frustrated. "I as-sk-ked about you. Aren't you c-cold?" 

Macaron's smile softened and she shrugged. "All good!" 

Satisfied, Crepe made grabby hands and pulled her into her lap. Macaron snuggled into her, nuzzling into her neck and warpping her limvs around Crepe. Crepe, though usually uncomfortable with PDA, simply laid her chin on her head and held her tighter.

Lightning flashed, brilliant. A beat. Thunder rolled. Crepe's breath caught and she held tighter.

"Are you scared of thunder?" She asked, peering up at Crepe. She nodded. 

Macaron pressed a tender kiss to her cheek and resumed her position, stroking Crepe's back with feather-gentle hands.

"It's going to be okay. This time, I'm here to s-" 

She paused.

"To sa- save- s-aaaAAAACHOOO!"

Crepe giggled. "I knew you were cold!"


End file.
